


i make vows, not promises

by kuro49



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Wife Jason Todd, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Dick calls him baby, honey, sweetheart.





	i make vows, not promises

**Author's Note:**

> crookedspoon has all the good content (that probably gives actual context), i'm just here with porn filler because apparently my naked apron kink stemming from my bad BL phase ten years ago never died and is now back with a vengeance. 
> 
> also my eternal thank you to kess for bringing wifey jason into this world, there are no words for how perfect that is and i will continue to write in hopes of portraying a fraction of that.

 

The evening doesn't start with just this, with Jason sitting up on his knees to clean Dick's cock.

Eyes closed as he leans in, one hand bracing at Dick’s hip. The simple wedding band Jason wears is cool as it touches the span of Dick's heated skin. He darts his tongue out to lap at the head. Pink tip tasting what remains of Dick's release that isn't dripping freely from his ass and on to the kitchen floor beneath him, making yet another mess to be wiped down when Dick is done with him.

Jason doesn't use his hands, just his mouth like Dick likes when he is in nothing but an apron tied with the right knot. He is wearing the right colour for the right occasion, perfect bow to ask in a way he doesn't have to with words to have Dick do whatever he'll do with him.

With his hair damp and sticking to his forehead from sweat, the grit of it drying across the skin at the back of his neck,  Jason dips his head lower to drag the flat of his tongue across the slit of Dick’s soft cock.

“That's it, baby.” Dick murmurs, one hand reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind Jason's ear, fingertips grazing his ear lobe with just the barest amount of pressure. Unlike the pull of teeth that always gets Jason to melt like wax. “Clean me up so I can mess you up real good all over again.”

It's a very simple promise that the evening doesn't end at this. In fact, it is probably far from it when Jason barely has the vibrations from underneath his skin pausing long enough for him to think a coherent thought.

Jason does the best he can, glancing up to Dick at intervals from beneath the wet clumps of his lashes while tear tracks are still drying down the pink flush of his cheeks.

Jason doesn't doubt the state he looks, probably twice as bad as how good he feels because that's how it should be. Sometimes this isn't what he wants. Except right now, this is probably just about the only thing to get him sated down to his bones and settled into a state that has his head filled with nothing but soft cotton and the feeling of a matching metallic ring pressing gently into the curve of his jaw where Dick holds him, tipping his chin back by just the smallest movement.

The metal warm against the feverish heat of his skin, halting him in the midst of a kitten lick.

Jason blinks. Doesn't realize he's had his eyes closed for the longest duration as his tongue and mouth worked methodically. Like this is all he knows. He blinks his eyes open and looks up to find Dick's cock already filled up with arousal once more, hard and leaking at the head just for him.

“Honey,” Dick starts with another pet name that is sweet enough to have Jason's teeth ache with it, “aren't you looking just about ready for more?”

Dick is smiling down at him and if Jason wasn't already on his knees, he would certainly be dropping down to them.

Dick doesn't need to tell him to open up, Jason does it all on his own.

With Dick thrusting into his mouth, sliding the full length of his cock between Jason's lips, he takes the care to drag the head of his cock along Jason's tongue so it is the only thing he can taste. He uses this hole like he did with the other, fucking in relentlessly, suffocating every little gasp and moan and whine and hiccup until it is just wet noises of Dick’s precum all mixed up with Jason's saliva.

This time, it is drawn out.

Dick taking his sweet time to chase his second orgasm, pulling back nice and slow, almost lingering until only the head of his cock is grazing at Jason's swollen bottom lip before he is burying himself all the way to the hilt once more. Dick cards one hand through Jason's hair, gently tugging at the roots of entangled strands of black curled in between his fingers while he keeps the other at Jason's throat, feels how it fills out underneath his fingertips as he pushes beyond Jason's gag reflex with each and every thrust.

"I'm not sure if you're going to be able to talk after this, babe." Dick says, sounding a little bit breathless as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

He calls him baby, honey, sweetheart. And then probably a whole other litany of pet names when they play at domesticity. Jason doesn't let himself think about how this game of playing house has almost become a daily thing, the familiarity to settling into this role the moment he steps through the door. The thing is, it is not always as sex-charged as it is tonight. It doesn't have to be. But it is always so full of— Jason doesn't want to put a name to it.  


Dick wraps his hand around the base of his own cock when he can't last any longer, Jason's hands falling from their place to turn his face up to him like he is presenting himself.

When Dick comes, he draws back just enough to make a bigger mess. 

He is panting hard and Jason isn't that far off.  Barely one step back though and Jason is dropping his gaze as Dick is tucking himself back inside of his pants haphazardly. Dick doesn't let him off that easily, he prompts him. “Show me.”

Lifting a bare foot to nudge at the corner of the apron covering Jason's lap from view, Dick's voice drop just a pitch lower and he can see the physical reaction Jason has to that tone. Dick waits like he's got all the time in the world while he is reaching over again to brush at the hair that hangs in Jason's face when he keeps his head stubbornly down.

Jason hesitates for all the right reasons.

Dick lets him come to his own conclusions.

When Jason's hands finally grasp at the hem of the apron, he holds still for another long moment before he is lifting up the fabric, crumpling the ruffled edge in a death grip. The sight he presents has Dick swallowing almost audibly.

The back of the apron is soaked with Jason's release, his cock soft, resting in the pooling mess of sticky white between his thighs. Point blank proof that all it takes for Jason to come in this state is the blunt head of Dick’s cock filling up his throat, the drag of Dick’s fingers through the curls of his sweat soaked hair, and then finally the taste of Dick’s semen hitting hot and thick against his tongue and lips and cheek to drip down his chin.

“That's a real good look for you, baby.” Dick tells him, crooning and he sounds hoarse himself.

“You're so embarrassing.” Jason points out on a rasp.

Dick laughs at that, eyes darting from the bright pink tips of Jason's ears to the strap of the apron that sits precariously at the cusp of one shoulder before coming back to the mess sitting so nicely in the center of Jason's lap.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”

Dick catches the dubious look that Jason shoots at him as he relaxes his grip on the apron’s edge, dropping it back in place.

“For real, hon.” Dick says to him, reaching out for him and it is that similar feeling taking a warm weighed shape inside his chest like it always does when it comes to Jason. “I promise.”

It used to be like pulling teeth, Jason at the very end of his rope before he comes to Dick asking for this. But he is getting better with voicing his wants and his needs and all the little things in between, fumbling through in moderation instead of waiting for the inevitability of the extremes to slam into him full force until he is weak at the knees.

“Jay, you okay there?” Dick asks when Jason doesn't take his hand. Instead his face is going from pink to red, the colour vibrant, his freckles standing out in sharp relief.

"I," Jason starts but stops, glancing up at Dick, looking almost lost. His admittance comes out slow and low and coiling tight with reluctance because this is what ties him up into knots, "I-I can't get up.”

His legs have gone unfeeling, just pins and needles while the pattern of the kitchen tiles have imprinted itself into the skin of his knees, and he is forced to keep the kneeling position almost helplessly. He struggled with it for a long, long while with how blissed out he gets when this whole arrangement started and it gets Dick biting back a smile every time because it is only ever here, at the height of their games, that Jason is willing to accept his help.

When Dick gingerly pulls him up to his full height, Jason stands taller than him. Not that it changes a thing when it is Dick taking the brunt of Jason's weight without a pause or a flinch or anything else that isn't holding him steady to his chest until Jason gets the blood flowing properly once more.

“I love it when you're like this," Dick starts, a hand between Jason's shoulder blades as he gets him going, grounding Jason to just his voice and his hands tracking across his body instead of the uncomfortably sticky mess that is sliding down the insides of his thighs. He presses a kiss to Jason's jaw with every other step, nips at the skin when he takes too long, "covered in cum from head to toe.”

Dick doesn't make mistakes, not this one anyway. He uses that word deliberately, wields _love_ like his escrima sticks to maximize the impact and Jason is black and blue with it.

Another press of lips to skin, a sinking bite of teeth into flesh, Dick doesn't give him pause. "You make me want to keep you like this all the time, sweetheart."

Jason doesn't let the heavy shudder that runs down his spine to have a thing to do with that though. Even as he gets goosebumps across his skin, he has himself thoroughly convinced, putting the blame entirely on the hand that is sliding down the small of his back to rest over the swell of his ass to fingers squeezing down on the flesh with ease. Jason holds his breath, feels the keen that wants to get out expand in his lungs in anticipation before Dick is working his fingertips inside of him even easier than before.

Two then three with how fucked open he already is, almost gaping for it.

The slide of the rough pads of Dick’s fingertips rub friction and heat against the soft slick walls. Not nearly deep enough to graze against his prostate but his hole is used and swollen and this insistent abuse to it only has Jason choking on the breath he holds before he is breathing out noisily on another full body shudder that even Dick feels with how close he is pressed against him.

“A- _ah_ , you promised.” It comes out a little broken, bitten apart, sounding more like a half-hearted whine than anything else.

Jason's eyes going half-mast under Dick’s ministrations, his shoulders going lax as Dick pushes him up against the wall of the apartment. The motion has the straps of his ruined apron dropping to the crook of his elbows as he braces himself. It is unfair and that is precisely the point. Jason is looking in disarray, settling within the confines of Dick's arms, drawing in a sharp breath at the way the head of Dick’s cock catches at his rim before they even made it halfway down the hall to the bathroom.

“Let me promise you something better, little wing.”

When Dick fucks into him again, Jason barely has enough in him to string together a coherent protest that isn't just noises. Jason's never really been one for promises when he's only ever known broken ones. Dick makes sure Jason understands when he draws him to his chest to press a kiss that is all love and nothing but.

Dick plays for keeps, and Jason is the one he intends to keep.

 


End file.
